Double the Fun
by D3athrav3n92
Summary: Ice King's at it again, but this time, he actually succeeds in his mission...to bring the characters of Fiona and Cake to life. After that, madness ensues.
1. Magic Pizza Boxes

**D3ath: Hey! Ya'll miss me? I'm sorry it's been a while, but I've been super distracted with like...everything! And _Adventure Time_ was one of the many distractions I've been having, and this idea has been bugging me for a while, so I figured, why not? Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Double the Fun**

_**by D3athrav3n92**_

**Chapter 1: Magic Pizza Boxes  
**

"…And now, thanks to this magical pizza box, I, the Ice King, will bring my creation to life!"

There was a long pause, before the blue-skinned man grumbled to himself, and shook the pizza box in his hands. "Oh, come on, it said on the internet that this could bring anything to life!" he complained, shaking the box and not noticing two others hanging from the ceiling, sniggering to each other.

The Ice King scowled, shook the box once more, and pointed it at a paper-bound book sitting on an icy pedestal. "Bring this creation to life!" he shouted again, and up on the ceiling, Finn and Jake's sniggering redoubled, to the point where they were barely hanging on to the icicles that hung from the Ice King's ceiling.

Ice King grumbled to himself again, and then shouted, "AWAKEN!" He danced around the paper-bound book, waving the empty box and shaking his hips. "I said awaken!"

That did it for the dynamic duo. Collapsing into fits of laughter, Finn fell first, landing painfully on the ground. "Ow!" A second later, Jake fell as well, landing on top of the human boy with a snort.

"Ow!" Finn exclaimed again. There was a moment of silence, before they both burst out laughing again.

"You two! What are you doing in my castle?!" demanded the Ice King, shaking his pizza box at them. He then gasped as realization struck him. "I bet it was _you two_!" he shouted angrily. "You two sold me this crappy piece of magic, didn't you?!" He chucked the box at them, and Finn giggled manfully as it bounced off his head.

"Ha ha-ow!-no! We didn't!" he protested. He scrambled to his feet, wiping away tears of mirth as he faced the Ice King. "Naw, we just thought you were actin' a little suspicious, that's all," he explained.

"Yeah dude!" Jake snorted, flopping on the floor like a disabled seal and pointing at the Ice King. "And then we saw you with that pizza box, and thought you were having pizza for dinner, and decided that we wanted some."

"Wha-no! I wasn't going to be eating pizza you idiots!" snapped the Ice King. He gestured at the empty box lying on the frozen floor nearby. "Do you even know how _hard_ it is to eat pizza here in the first place? Everything just gets so cold, so fast! Ugh, cold pizza…" he muttered, shuddering, before shaking his head. "But never mind that! I bought this box from the online wizard store because someone claimed that it could bringing anything you wanted to life!"

At this declaration, both Finn and Jake fell back into laughter, falling flat on their backs and gripping their stomachs as they laughed themselves sick.

Ice King growled at the sight, feeling anger course through him. With an angry shout, he raised his hands, and sent several blasts of ice at the laughing pair, not noticing that one of the blasts hit the pizza box.

Finn was the first to snap out of his giggling fit when ice encased them both. "Hey man, what the heck!"

"Well, look who's laughing now!" exclaimed Ice King with a vengeful smirk on his face. He strode over to the pair. "It's not so funny now, is it?!"

However, unfortunately for Ice King's momentum, Jake was still laughing. "Ha ha, 'who's laughing now', dude, this guy's just _killing_ me! When did you get so funny, Ice King?" Both Finn and the Ice King awkwardly watched and waited as the yellow dog's head stretched to land on the floor, still laughing. After a bit, though, Jake noticed that something wasn't quite right, and slowly stopped laughing, retracting his head. "Heh heh…alright, I'm stopping."

There was a quiet moment before Finn turned back to the Ice King. "So…what were you trying to bring back to life anyways?"

"My beautiful creation!" Ice King declared, turning around and grabbing the book before showing the pair the cover.

"Fiona and Cake-ah, man, not this again," complained Finn as he looked away from the cover with an expression of disgust.

"What?!" exclaimed Ice King, reddening. "How _dare_ you! This is a masterpiece! A true work of art!"

"No Ice King, it was lame," Jake replied.

"It wasn't _lame_!" cried Ice King. "It's the most fantastic literary piece of the century!"

"Ice King, you had to _kidnap_ us to make us listen to it. And that's sayin' a lot," Finn pointed out. "Nobody-holy glob!" Finn's eyes landed on the pizza box nearby, which, to everyone's surprise, was glowing a bright white.

"How-" began Ice King, and Jake gulped.

"The Ice King's powers must've hit it and triggered the magic!" he hissed to Finn, who nodded before struggling violently within his icy confines.

"Urgh-can't-break-free!" he grunted, and Jake tried to change his size, but found out that he was stuck too.

"I can't change sizes! And if we don't do something, Ice King's gonna turn his crappy story into reality!" he exclaimed, watching in horror as the Ice King advanced towards the glowing pizza box, cackling all the while.

"At last! At last!" he laughed maniacally as he grabbed the pizza box and pointed it at his story. "Finally, they will be brought to life! Awaken, my beautiful creation! Come to life!"

And to the horror of Finn and Jake, the white light shot out, and encircled the book. It began to rattle on its pedestal, shaking violently before the book suddenly snapped open, and began to flip through the pages.

The white light grew brighter and brighter, and Ice King yelped as the glow became too much, and covered his eyes. Finn and Jake closed their eyes as well, both cringing in fear of what might happen next.

Finally, they heard a boom, and everything seemed to rattle before settling back down into place.

Tentatively, they all opened their eyes, before gasping and gawking at the sight in the middle of the Ice King's palace.

* * *

**D3ath: So...what'd you think? I think it's a pretty funny idea, and I'm honestly surprised no one else has done it. Anyways, please review! I'd love to have some feedback!  
**


	2. She's You, Just Girlier

**D3ath: Hey I updated! (: And thanks to the five that reviewed this story (you guys are awesome!).**

* * *

**Chapter 2: She's You, Just Girlier**

"What the-what happened?" groaned a girl with a bunny hat with one bang of bright blonde hair sticking out. A green backpack was slung over her shoulders, and a sword stuck out from underneath it, and the figure next to her, face-down and with mottled brown and white fur, answered.

"I'll tell ya what happened, we must've had too many of Prince Gumball's cream puffs," grumbled the second, her sassy voice muffled.

"No, I don't think so," muttered the girl as she rubbed her head.

"Oh my grod," gasped Jake, gawking openly at the girl. "She looks just like you! Just-girly!"

"Yeah? Well, look who's talking!" Finn countered, annoyed. "_She _looks just like you-except she's girly _and_ a cat!"

"Who said that?!" demanded the girl, leaping to her feet and drawing her sword. Her eyes landed on the Ice King, and she sucked in a startled breath. "Caaaake," she said slowly, warily pointing her sword at the trio before her.

"What is it, honey?" asked the cat, still lying face-down on the floor.

"I think I found the Ice Queen's dad, and he's uglier than her," whispered the girl. Unfortunately, she wasn't being as quiet as she thought she was, and both Finn and Jake burst out laughing again as Ice King exploded with anger. Her eyes darted over to Finn and Jake before they widened, and her mouth dropped open. However, before she could say anything about her apparent clones, the Ice King began to rant.

"Who're you calling ugly?!" he shouted, waving his arms. He then seized his robe, and yanked it up. "Just check out this bod! How can you call that _ugly_?!"

The girl recoiled violently. "Ewwww! Stop that, that's disgusting!"

"Yeah man, that's nasty," Finn agreed, wincing as he was forced to look at the Ice King's behind.

"What-" Ice King faltered, dropping his robe. "How can you say that?! I created you! You're supposed to love me!"

"Loud man say what now?" demanded the cat, finally lifting her head. "Holy guacamole on a frying pan!" she exclaimed, leaping to her feet and clawing her way up the girl's side as she stared at the Ice King. "Man, you're just as ugly as the Ice Queen, just more like an old man!"

"Old-_OLD MAN_?!" shrieked Ice King, before he stomped his feet. "Forget it, then! I created you both to love me, but now I see that's not going to be happening! Prepare to meet your doom!"

The girl waved her sword. "Bring it on, ugly! I can take you any day!" she challenged, just as Cake muttered with a disgusted expression, "We're supposed to _love_ this weirdo?"

The Ice King charged up his ice bolts, and the girl tensed, ready for battle, when…

"What's all this annoying racket?! If you all don't quiet down in the next two seconds, I'll-"

Everyone's heads swiveled to the entrance to the Ice King's bedroom, where an old woman stood, with white hair, blue skin, a darker blue dress, and a replica of the Ice King's crown. She spotted the Ice King at almost the same time, and the threat that had been bubbling on her lips died as she gawked at her male counterpart.

"Is that…me? Just as a female?" exclaimed Ice King slowly, before he scoffed and waved a hand. "Man, they're right, she is hideous."

The Ice Queen immediately snapped out of her daze. "Yeah? Well, have you looked in the mirror lately? Oh wait, I forgot, you can't! Because you broke it the last time you did with your ugly looks!"

"What?!" shrieked Ice King, and the Ice Queen smirked.

"Want some ice with that burn?!" she taunted, blue magic flaring up around her hands. "Because I can help with that!"

"At least my skin doesn't look like a reptile's like yours does!" countered Ice King, his own magic flaring up as well.

"How _dare _you!"

While the two descended into a squabble, Finn decided this was a good chance to get out of there.

"Psst! Hey!" he whispered, and the girl's head swung towards him. "Think you can get me and my best bud out of here?" he asked, and the girl nodded, nudging her companion and gesturing to the two trapped in ice. The cat nodded in agreement, making a large fist with her hand before smashing it down on the ice.

To the male duo's relief, the ice broke almost immediately, and Finn leapt to his feet. "Mathematical!" he exclaimed quietly, before gesturing for the female pair to follow them. "C'mon, this way!"

With Jake, he jumped out of the window, and Jake stretched out his legs, placing his feet on the ground as Finn landed on his back. "Let's go!" he called, and the girl nodded, doing the exact same thing with her cat.

And together, they made a quick getaway, the Ice King and Queen not noticing that their enemies had left.

"So who are you? And where are we?" asked the girl as they were a good distance away from the Ice King's palace.

Finn grinned and held out a hand for the girl to shake. "I'm Finn, and this is my best buddy Jake. And you're in the land of Ooo!"

"I'm Fiona, and this is Cake," replied the girl. "Y'know, this place is kinda weird. It's like a backward version of where I'm from, Aaa."

"I bet," Jake grumbled from next to Cake. "The Ice King wrote a book about us, but he just switched everything around, like genders and stuff."

"Are ya'll serious?" demanded Cake, and Finn sighed.

"Serious as a fisherman at a candy shop," he replied, and Fiona thought.

"How's that serious?" she asked, and Finn shrugged, not really knowing the answer to that.

"Anyways, he managed to bring ya'll out of the book with his magic pizza box," the human boy finished. He then paused. "But how'd the Ice Queen get out of the book too? I thought he just brought you two out."

Fiona frowned. "D'you think he brought the others out as well?

* * *

_Princess Bubblegum's Laboratory:_

"Alright Peppermint Butler, can you pass me the H1 formula sitting over there?" asked Princess Bubblegum, peering at a beaker full of murky purple liquid.

"Er-which one is that, Princess?" asked the round little candy man, searching around the lab.

"The blue one labeled H1 Formula," the candy princess replied absently, and Peppermint Butler nodded before grabbing said formula.

However, before he could get very far, there was a rumble and a bright flash of light. Peppermint Butler shouted in alarm, dropping the beaker as Princess Bubblegum whirled around.

"What in the name of science-" she began, before she gasped.

Standing in front of her was a man that looked _just like her_.

He also looked rather confused, before smiling weakly and holding up a plate of cream puffs that he was holding.

"Would you like a cream puff?"

* * *

_Marceline's House:_

"GET-OUT-OF-MY-_ROOM_!"

"Hey, calm down babe, I didn't mean to crash," replied Marshall Lee breezily as he floated out of Marceline's furious reach. "It was just strumming my sweet bass when _bam! _Instant teleportation. Wicked, huh?"

Marceline snarled and swiped again at her male clone, who laughed and barely hovered out of the way, strumming at his axe/bass.

"You know, this place is sweet," he commented, looking around. "A little too much pink for my tastes, but we can always fix that."

"No you won't! This is my room, my house, my rules! So get out!"

"Oh yeah?" challenged Marshall Lee, smirking lazily at the vampire queen. "Make me."

Marceline hissed, and began to shift into a gigantic bat. Marshall Lee watched, fascinated, before laughing darkly and copying her.

He was going to have so much fun.

* * *

"…Gosh, I sure hope not," Fiona commented, exchanging worried glances with Cake. "I mean, it's bad enough that there's now Ice Queen and Ice King. What about all the other villains we have to fight on a daily basis?"

"Aw, don't worry about it girl-Finn," replied Jake, not noticing how Fiona's face turned an angry red at the nickname. "We got your back."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Finn happily, and Fiona's expression cleared. "Since there's double us, there's double the butt-kicking experience for the bad guys! Man, this is going to be so cool!"

"Mm-hmm!" hummed Cake happily in agreement. "Now, where ya'll staying at? Because I want to get me some chow!"

"You said it sister!" agreed Jake. "Follow us! We can make an everything-burrito!"

"Mm-mm yeah! Boy, if I weren't already datin' Lord Monochromicorn, you'd be the perfect man for this kitten!"

"Yeah! It's kinda the same with me and Lady Rainicorn," agreed Jake thoughtfully as both Finn and Fiona made faces.

"Ew, gross!" muttered Fiona.

"Yeah, guys, it's kinda creepy, so cut it out."

* * *

**D3ath: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I especially liked how Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee turned out... :3 Anyways, please review, and, as always, give me some feedback and some constructive criticism! I wanna know how I'm doing with this! (:  
**


	3. The Others

**D3ath: Sorry for not updating sooner! I had been sick a while back, and I'm still trying to catch up on schoolwork. Anyways, thanks everyone that reviewed! They make me happy (:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Others**

"BMO, we're home!" called Finn as they all stepped through the front door. "And we've got guests!"

"Oh, BMO does too!" BMO called excitedly from upstairs. "Come quick, Finn and Jake, come and look!"

Looking at each other in confusion, all ascended the ladder leading up to the second floor.

"What is it, BMO?" asked Finn as soon as his head popped up above the floor. "Who's your guest-Holy Fishcakes, it's another BMO, Jake!"

"What?!" Finn scrambled out of the trapdoor, and Jake gasped as soon as he reached the second floor. "Dude, it looks almost _exactly _like the old one!"

"Yes! His name is Football!" cheered BMO excitedly. "He is a real boy!"

"What? Football?" Fiona's head peered over the top of the ladder, and she blinked. "You're here too?"

"Fiona!" Football said brightly. "You here too? Where is Cake?"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'…Move your little tush out of the way, honey, I need to see this." Fiona climbed out of the way, and Cake's eyes widened at the sight of the two video games standing next to each other.

"Wow…ya'll really do look identical."

"No, wait, look at the controllers," Finn pointed, and they all looked. "They're the exact opposite of each other. So are the buttons on their fronts."

"Huh, you're right. Weird," commented Fiona. Cake turned to Jake.

"You said you had everything-burritos here?" she asked, and the dog grinned.

"Oh, right! Let's get to it!"

As the two animals wandered off, Finn turned to Fiona. "Wanna play video games?"

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ice King shouted suddenly, narrowly avoiding an ice-ray that struck one of his many penguins. "Stop! We shouldn't be fighting!"

The Ice Queen scowled at him, but lowered her hands nonetheless. "What do you mean?" she demanded, the blue glow around her hands dying down. All around them, the castle lay in utter chaos. And by utter chaos, there were bits of broken ice strewn everywhere, as well as random icicles popping out of the floor, walls, and ceiling, not to mention the various penguins all frozen in different positions, save for two: Gunter and the Ice Queen's own personal penguin, Guntina **(1)**.

"I mean that with our power, we shouldn't be fighting each other, but trying to take over the world!" reasoned the Ice King, gesturing all around him. "Look at all this devastation we caused! And boy, let me tell you, we definitely weren't working together that time," he laughed.

"Hmm…" The Ice Queen contemplated this offer. "You do have a point," she agreed. "But why should I help you?"

"Because if you're, that means the other characters are too!" Ice King exclaimed brightly. "You can have all the princes, and I can have all the princesses! And together, we can rule the world!"

The Ice Queen thought for a long moment, before she cackled. "You drive a hard bargain! Fine, you got me! Let's take over the world!"

And together, they both began to laugh maniacally in perfect synchronization. That is, until the realized the state of their home.

"Uh…" Ice King began, and Ice Queen sighed.

"We should clean up."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"You're me! How is this possible?" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed, gawping at the young man that stood before her. He shrugged, placing his plate of cream puffs off to the side.

"I have a few theories concerning this," he began, but he didn't get much farther as Peppermint Butler interrupted him with a savage shout.

"Protect the princess! Get thee hence, evil impersonator from the Underworld!" he shrieked, but before he could get much further, Princess Bubblegum seized his arm.

"No, wait, Peppermint Butler! I don't think he's from the underworld!" she cried, and Prince Gumball nodded in agreement.

"She's quite right. I actually hail from the land of Aaa, and while I"m not sure how I got here, I have a few ideas," he explained, and Bubblegum nodded, soaking in the information like a sponge while Peppermint Butler stalked from the room, muttering angrily to himself. "The last thing I was doing was leaving to deliver some cream puffs with Lord Monochromicorn when I felt an odd pulling feeling." He then gasped, rushing to the window. "Lord Monochromicorn! Are you there?!"

He sighed in relief as Princess Bubblegum joined him at the window, and she gasped when she saw a black unicorn standing next to her own friend, Lady Rainicorn.

"우리공주는 뭐 해습니가? 그리고, 공주옆에 누구가 있습니가?" asked the rainbow-colored unicorn, her head tilting to the side **(2)**.

"I don't know," replied the princess honestly. "And this is…sorry, what is your name?"

"Prince Gumball, at your service," he said, giving her a formal bow. She curtsied back.

"Princess Bubblegum, it is an honor," she replied. She turned back to Lady Rainicorn. "His name's Prince Gumball, and I think he's my doppelganger from another dimension." There was a pause as the princess took in the stallion next to her. "And who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is Lord Monochromicorn," Gumball introduced with a gesture. "Lord Monochromicorn, this is Princess Bubblegum."

The black unicorn snorted and tapped and scratched at the ground with his hoof rapidly, before sinking into a bow **(3)**.

"He says that it's a pleasure to meet you," translated Prince Gumball, seeing as how Princess Bubblegum couldn't understand what his friend was saying.

"A pleasure to meet you too, Lord Monochromicorn," Princess Bubblegum answered graciously. "I trust that Lady Rainicorn is treating you well?" The black unicorn nodded, and went back to talking to Lady Rainicorn, both of them somehow able to understand the other despite the differences in their language.

Princess Bubblegum shook her head and retreated back to her workstation. "So, why don't we try working out a solution as to how you managed to get here, and try to find a way to get back?" she suggested. "You seem to be an intelligent man."

"Not any more intelligent than you, from what I've gathered," Prince Gumball said politely, and they both exchanged smiles. "So, Princess, what are you working on right now?"

"I'm working on a way to figure out how to create an unlimited supply of food for my people in the Candy Kingdom," she explained, showing him her formulas and theorems. "If I can just create the right formula-"

"-You can change the growing speed of the food cells, so that it'll replenish itself?" interrupted Gumball, and Bubblegum stared at him before giving him a big, glowing smile.

"I can tell that this is going to be a wonderful friendship," she declared, and together, they got to work.

* * *

"Dude," panted Marshall Lee, lying on the ground a few feet from Marceline and examining his cuts and bruises. "That was the most intense fight I've ever had."

"You said it," agreed Marceline, looking over at her house and not caring one bit that it had been torn to pieces during the fight. "You pack a pretty mean punch."

"So do you," replied Marshall Lee.

They laid in contented silence before Marceline cleared her throat.

"Hey," she began, and Marshall Lee looked over to her. "I noticed you play a bass made out of a battle axe, just like I do."

"Yeah, that's right," Marshall Lee said, floating above the ground and flipping over to look at her. "I stole it from my old man. He wasn't doing anything with it anyways, so I figured, why not?"

"Hey, that's what I did," Marceline exclaimed, sitting upright. "Wow, this is eerie, but it's pretty cool at the same time. What's your name?"

"Marshall Lee, the Vampire King," he drawled, giving her a fanged smirk.

"Whoa, really weird," Marceline commented, and he tilted his head in curiosity.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because my name's Marceline, and I'm the Vampire Queen," she answered, pushing her thick hair back.

"Huh, we have more in common that I thought," Marshall Lee commented. They studied each other. Now that they thought about it, they looked almost exactly the same as well, from their pale skin to their style of dress.

There was a pause. "Wanna go write some music or something?" suggested Marceline. "And maybe go wrestle a few wolves when it gets dark?"

"I thought you'd never ask," chuckled Marshall, and together, they floated back to Marceline's ruined home, both of them complaining about their stupid dads and talking about the songs that they had in mind.

* * *

"…And he was like, 'no way!', and I was all like, 'yes way!'"

"No way!"

"I know! It was crazy! And you know, you're so much cooler than my so-called friends. And your mustache looks _way_ better than Brad's."

"And you have such sweet lumps! And your place is _way_ much cooler than my parent's place! I swear, their place is so _lame_, and they're _so _dumb sometimes…"

Lumpy Space Princess placed a comforting hand on her doppelganger's arm. "I totally know what you mean. My parents are such _losers_ that I couldn't stand to be with them anymore."

Lumpy Space Prince nodded in agreement. "I should do what you did, like, run away from home. I'm sure my parents wouldn't care if I left."

"'_Cha_! Like they'd even notice you were gone!" scoffed the female LSP. "My parents definitely didn't."

"Yeah, they never pay attention to what I do! It's like they don't even love me!" cried the male LSP, flinging up his arms dramatically. "And then there's Brittany, and _don't _even get me _started_ on her!"

"Oh my glob, what happened?!" squealed Lumpy Space Princess, and Lumpy Space Prince scowled.

"She _kissed_ me!"

"Oh _no_ she _didn't!_"

* * *

**D3ath: and that's that for chapter three!  
**

**1) I couldn't think of a good name that's pretty much the same as Gunter's, so therefore, Guntina.**

**2) "My princess, what is going on? And who is next to you?" (Honorific speech) And anyone that speaks Korean much better than I do, please let me know if I've written anything wrong...  
**

**3) Lord Monichromicorn speaks in Morse code, so he uses taps and dashes with his hooves to speak.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! (:**


End file.
